Stolen Snuggles
by candy-belle
Summary: When someone steals their Puppy, John & Randy are sent into a total panic. A slash fic featuring John/Evan/Randy, Wade/Justin and someone else but I'm not saying who with angst, hurt/comfort, implied smut and one very scary puppynapper


**Title:** Stolen Snuggles  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When someone steals their Puppy, John & Randy are sent into a total panic  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>John/Evan/Randy, Wade/Justin and someone else but I'm not saying who :)  
><strong>Warning: <strong> angst, hurt/comfort, implied smut and one very scary puppynapper!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This came about after a twitter sessions with dreamscarred - hope I did that little bunny proper justice hun x As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x

"Evan? Puppy? You in here, baby?"

John frowned as he let the locker room door close behind him. The large private room was empty. Shrugging to himself he wandered over toward the lockers figuring Randy must have got back before him and taken Evan off for a drink or something. Except that theory went out the window a few moments later when Randy stormed through the door, snarling, "I swear that man botches more moves than he makes." He flung his water bottle across the room with an added growl. It was only as John cocked an eyebrow at him that he realised they were missing one person.

"Where's Evan?" rumbled Randy, rolling his neck out and trying to let go of the in ring anger.

"I thought he was with you," replied John his voice muffled as he pulled a fresh t-shirt on.

"Why would he be with me?" snapped Randy, "Unless you hadn't noticed I've been in the ring the last twenty minutes." He paused then frowning he asked slowly, "Wait - he wasn't here when you came in?"

"No," replied John a deep frown creasing his forehead, "I just figured he was with you and…"

Randy shook his head, both of them paling slightly as they realised Evan was missing.

"Maybe he's in the rest room," offered John swallowing hard.

Randy nodded then without hesitating he strode across the locker room and pounded on the door that lead to the private washroom, demanding, "Evan, open the door."

Nothing.

"Puppy! I mean it, no matter what you're doing - open the god damn door!"

Nothing. There was no little chuckle, no call to go away, there was nothing to show their beloved pet was in there.

Randy glanced over his shoulder and locking his gaze with John he snarled, "He knows not to wander off."

John rubbed the back of his neck mumbling, "Maybe he's with one of the others. We were both pretty busy tonight, maybe he got bored and…"

"He knows better than to leave without telling us," corrected Randy. He cracked his neck out then narrowing his eyes he stared at the bench beside John. Swearing under his breath he suddenly hissed, "Shit."

John frowned at Randy not quite following the comment but then as he noticed the way Randy was staring at the bench he glanced down and hissed in surprise. It was Evan's phone. The phone he never let out of his sight.

Looking up John locked his gaze with Randy and with a matching expression he hissed, "We need to find him."

X x x x x x x x

Evan fought hard not to whimper as a large unfamiliar hand petted his head, disturbingly large fingers catching in his soft hair. He bit down on his lower lip, trying very hard not to shake but it was getting harder and harder not to react. He still had no idea where he was. He thought they were still in the arena – somewhere. He hadn't felt the temperature change as if they'd gone outside but even that little snippet of knowledge was little comfort. The blindfold that had been wrapped over his eyes prevented him seeing anything and so he had no way of seeing where he was. He yelped as he felt himself be picked up and moved. For a moment he couldn't work out what was happening but then, as he was urged to lean back, he realised what had happened – someone, whoever had stolen him had placed him on their lap. He shivered hating the fact that someone other than his beloved Centon was touching him.

"Please," begged Evan, hating how weak he sounded, "Please don't do this…" his voice faded into a scared whimper as he felt a strange hand come to rest on his thigh, the large appendage sliding higher and higher, "Oh god please don't…"

"Shhhh," soothed a scarily familiar voice, "There's no need to be afraid, little one." Another hand slid around Evan's torso, pulling him backward, forcing him flush against his captor's body. Evan whimpered loudly as he felt his captor nuzzle their face against his hair, "Well," an evil humourless chuckle broke the moment as his unseen abductor added, "Not at the moment anyway."

X x x x x x x x x x

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Wade breathlessly, jumping in surprise as the door to his dressing room was flung open. "Don't you ever knock, Cena?"

Feeling the pressure increase on his hips, he glanced down and smiled. Justin looked up at him the dark eyes sparkling with a mix of lust and surprise. As Wade stroked his hair, soothing his nerves at the sudden interruption, Justin pulled back slightly letting Wade slip from his mouth before leaning in and simply resting his face against Wade's hips. Running his hand through the dark spiked hair of his pet, he soothed, "Shh easy Angel it's just John being a loud, uncouth, American. As usual." He added with a sneering smirk at the look John threw him. He was about to make a sarcastic comment when he noticed the look on John's face. Frowning and suddenly straightening up, he asked, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Have you seen Evan?" asked John trying to calm his growing fear and certainly not noticing the two very naked men in front of him.

"Evan?" asked Wade a frown creasing his forehead. He through a moment then shook his head replying, "No can't say I've seen him at all today. I mean I saw the 3 of you arrive but other than that I haven't seen hide or hair of the little scamp." He gave a slight huff and playing with the ring on Justin's collar, he asked fondly, "Angel? Have you seen him today?"

"No," replied Justin absently nuzzling his face against Wade's thighs, "No I've not seen him. He didn't join us to watch the show," he paused a moment then looking over at John he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," confessed John, "Randy and I came back to the dressing room and he was gone. No sign of him. Nothing. Just his iPhone left on the bench and..." 

"But he never goes anywhere without that!" exclaimed Justin a slight tremor echoing through his accent, "Oh my god, Wade," he clutched at Wade's thigh, "Evan's a good pet! He wouldn't run off. What if someone took him? I mean what if…ohhh…"

"Easy Pet," soothed Wade. He bent down and hauled Justin up onto his lap, Justin's substantial frame fitting surprisingly well against Wade's own large form. Taking time to sooth his agitated pet with soft kisses to the forehead, he looked over at John and, as one master to another, he called sincerely, "If there's anything I can do to help. Believe it or not I'm fond of that little monkey of yours. I hope you find. I'll have my boys do a search for you. If we find the little monkey I'll call you."

John nodded his thanks. For all their on screen hatred and rivalry he knew Wade was a good man. He nodded his thanks, and then as he started to turn away he paused, his eyes lingering on Justin's throat. And with a wide grin splitting his face, he called approvingly, "Nice collar. Custom made?"

"Of course," smirked Wade, running his finger along the edge of the collar, loving the way Justin arched into the touch, the Cape Town native all but growling in delight as his master touched his new collar.

John shook his head and turning on his heel headed back out into the maze of corridors hoping against hope that Randy had had better luck than him in finding their missing Puppy.

X x x x x x x x x x

"I'm not asking a lot," growled the voice in Evan's ear, "All I want is you to reach around and hold me."

"But it's wrong!" protested Evan, his voice shaking with fear and tears, "Please. Please just let me go. Randy and John are going to be so worried and …"

"What about me?" demanded his captor the voice suddenly loud and angry. Evan yelped as he felt the blindfold tighten around his head then it was gone. He blinked rapidly his eyes stinging from having been covered for so long. Finally as his sight clear he gave a little gasp and hissed, "You! But I thought...you didn't look like that when you took me I…"

"No, I didn't but this is me, the real me. Not many people see this side, Little One," chuckled his captor smiling menacingly at him.

He leant forward, his breath brushing over Evan's lips making the smaller man recoil slightly. "Shh," soothed his captor, "Don't be afraid Little One, I told you I'm not going to hurt you as long as you're a good boy and give me what I want." He ran a massive hand along the side of Evan's face, his thumb easing away a fresh tear that had leached from Evan's eyelashes.

"Please," whimpered Evan, trying to worm his way out of the near crushing embrace, "Please...I don't want this I…it's so wrong I…"

"It's not wrong," assured his captor, the thick arms cradling Evan's compact body all but crushing him the process. Nuzzling his face against Evan's hair his captor murmured, "It's natural. Now, stop resisting and do as I say." He waited a moment then when Evan didn't respond he added with a frightening growl, "I don't take disobedience well. Now move your arms and hold me."

Evan screwed his eyes shut and shivering as he felt more of the massive frames come into compact with his. Realising there was no way out until he did what he complied, Evan bit his bottom lip fighting not to whimper as he finally did what his capture wanted.

"That's it," praised the deep dark rumbling voice, "That's it little one. See it's not so bad once you get used to it."

Evan could only shudder in response.

X x x x xx

Thirty minutes later and Randy was ready to kill someone. He and John still hadn't found Evan and everyone they spoke to hadn't seen their pet either. As he paced near the gorilla area he saw John running down the corridor, the big man looking as agitated and scared as he felt.

"No one's seen him!" exclaimed John halting just short of Randy

"I know, I know and that scares me," he glanced at John. He had an idea but he really hoped he was wrong.

Licking his lips to buy a little time he finally rumbled, "I had a thought. You're not gonna like it but...has anyone seen Kane today?"

"Kane? No, why are we talking about Kane? It's Evan who's missing. I mean a guy can't just disappear. He had to have been…no…no Randy no…" John paled even more than before and for a moment he looked as if he was going to pass out as the fragments of what Randy was suggesting knitted together in his head to form a terrifying possibility.

"No," he breathed, "No I...Christ he'd destroy him. Randy there's no way Evan could survive an attack from him. I mean the guy's a monster, he…"

"I know," interrupted Randy, "I know, why do you think I didn't say anything earlier. The idea of that monster touching our puppy scares and sickens me but John..." he let his voice fade unable to vocalise what he was actually thinking.

"John, we'll find him," promised Randy resting his forehead against John's. Staring into the blue eyes he knew as well as his own, "I promise. We will find him and we when we do he'll be okay. We'll make him okay."

John nodded his hands resting on Randy's hips. Without speaking he stepped closer their bodies pressed together and he embraces his long-time lover. With the embrace turning into a manly hug he thumped Randy on the back. Pulling away he huffed, "Well I guess it's time for a trip down to hell."

X x x x x x x x x x

As the door to the boiler room flew off its hinges, John stormed through freezing a few pace in when he caught sight of the two figures seated at the far end.

But the sight wasn't what he had expected. While he'd expected the big red machine to be torturing Evan or worse, he honestly hadn't expected to see Evan sitting on the lap of a rather large man dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans with slightly wavy hair.

"Gl...Glen?" stammered John his voice catching in his throat slightly.

The big man looked up and smiled warmly at the two men frozen in the doorway to the boiler room. With a slight chuckle he murmured, "I think they're in shock."

"Not surprised," replied Evan, giggling slightly," I think I'd be in shock as well." He paused then glancing at the man holding him in place he sighed, "I think you better let go of me know. They don't like seeing other people touching me."

"Do I have to?" pouted Glen his eye sparkling with laughter.

Evan nodded firmly.

Glen shrugged and slowly relaxed his hold around Evan. As soon as he was able to Evan slid down off the big man's lap. Scampering across the small room he practically threw himself into Randy's' arms. Wrapping his arms around Randy's neck and his legs around Randy's waist, he clung to his favourite master. Randy hesitated a moment then, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he held him tight his eyes closing with relief as he felt for himself that there were no hidden injures that Evan had escaped with little more than a fright. John stroked Evan's hair pressing a kiss to Evan's shoulder, grinning with delight when Evan turned to face him and smiled at him. Kissing John softly on the lips Evan turned and kissed Randy as well lapping at the viper's pout murmuring, "I'm ok. He didn't hurt me."

"But he could have," rumbled Randy glaring past Evan at the figure still seated at the far end of the room, "He could have hurt you so much Puppy…"

"But he didn't," insisted Evan slowly untangling himself from Randy's embrace. Leaning back against the Viper's strong body he stared at the forlorn figure watching them. He glance at John and realised the big man was watching with him a strange half smile.

Shaking his head John bent down and stole a soft kiss from Evan murmuring, "You're too soft hearted, Puppy. Its going to get you hurt one of these days."

"I'm not soft," insisted Evan glaring at John, "He didn't hurt me. Glen would never hurt me. John. I…"

"He kidnapped you," snapped John, "He had us worried sick about you. Puppy anything could have happened. He could have…"

"But he didn't," insisted Evan, twisting in Randy's arms to look at him and then John, "Okay Kane kidnapped me and scared me but once Glen got changed I...I wasn't scared anymore. It wasn't Kane who wanted to snuggle me, it was Glen." He looked from one to the other then seeing their disbelief, he snapped, "Guys he didn't do anything except hug me, and yeah he scared the crap out of me but that's just because he didn't know how to ask for a hug and … " his voice faded into another little sad sigh as he realised neither John or Randy were listening him.

Instead they were staring at each other, a silent conversation going on over the top of Evan's head. Huffing he glanced back over his shoulder and gave Glen an almost apologetic smile. He smiled back and shrugged before stretching his legs out in front of him, apparently quite content to wait out the silent conversation.

Finally it was John who broke first, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. Running a hand up and over his shorn hair he threw Glen a weary glance before huffing, "You know if you'd just asked you'd have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"I know," agreed Glen coming to his feet, "But you guys only ever see me as Kane you never see me and besides," he gave a very Kane-like smirk, "This was fun. Watching you two run all over the place, scared out of your mind about your puppy. I think it's cute."

"You did not just call me cute," rumble Randy squaring his shoulders and looking for all the world like he was about to launch himself at the formidable man.

"He's only teasing," soothed Evan twisting in Randy's arms and pressing a kiss to the corner of Randy's mouth, "He's just pressing your buttons." Glancing over his shoulder, he snapped, "Behave! You promised to be good if I snuggled you."

Glen held up his hands in semi surrender, chuckling, "You're right, I'm sorry." He looked from John to Randy then back again before confessing, "I would never hurt him. Not even in full Kane mode. I promise you Evan or rather your puppy has nothing to fear from me."

"But you kidnapped him from our dressing room," growled Randy the vein on the side of his temple throbbing alarmingly, "You stole him from us, you dragged him down here, you had us running all over the place looking for him. What's stopping me from kicking your arse from here to eternity?"

"He is," replied Glen flatly, nodding at the smallest man in the room.

Randy held his gaze a moment then he glanced down only to find Evan staring up at him. The dark deep eyes he adored sparkling with life and slight annoyance as Evan asked gently, "Please don't be angry with him. Or me. Randy I know he went about it the wrong way but honestly no harm has been done and well," he glanced back at Glen and smiled again, his face lighting up with pleasure, "Once he stops being Kane, once that mask comes off, he's actually good fun to be around."

"More fun than us?" asked John

"No!" exclaimed Evan horrified at the suggestion, "I didn't mean it like that, Guys no..."

"Shh," soothed John silencing Evan with a soft kiss, "I know it's just we we're so scared something bad was happening to you. I honestly don't know what we'll do if anything ever happens to you puppy."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," protested Evan shivering with delight as his masters simultaneous kissed his neck, sending little jolts of delight through him.

"Good," rumbled Randy as he pulled back. He stared long and hard at Glen before flicking John a look and cocking his head enquiringly.

John sighed then nodded.

Seeing the interplay Evan gave a little whoop of delight and, breaking away from Randy for the first time since he'd be reclaimed, he bounced over to Glen and gave him a quick hug chuckling, "I think you gust got permission to snuggle me again."

"But next time you ask before you take," ordered John firmly, wrapping an arm around Evan as the small man re-joined them, "No more kidnapping, no more sneaking around. You want to snuggle Evan - you ask us first."

"Got it," replied Glen a massive grin splitting his face as he watched John and Randy usher Evan out of the boiler room and back towards their own dressing room. "Ask first and don't kidnap the puppy."

He waited until he was alone then, looking at his reflection in the mirror, his grin became a menacing smirk and looking himself dead in the eyes, he mused, "I wonder if the same rules apply when I want to embrace the Viper?"

FIN x


End file.
